You've Got That Fire In Your Eyes, But Guess What So Do I
by mmcnmb1
Summary: As they start to walk off, Mina comments with a tiny grin, "You know, this kinda reminds me of when we were kids and you said you would be my knight and protect me from everything." Ochako laughs with her wholeheartedly, but in the back of her mind, something jumps at the memory of that age old promise and starts to think about how to make it a reality.


**This is a b-day gift for a really close friend of mine, Loki! They're a super nice person with a crapton of bnha stuff on their blog so definitely go give it a look and a follow. I did kinda get a little out of hand with this. What can I say I just love these girls.**

* * *

Peals of laughter float in the air, light and carefree as they follow the two girls scampering about. Two figures dart and slip through the carefully groomed patches of the rarest flowers and bushes the kingdom had to offer.

"You can't catch me!" Mina squeals, diving behind a tree. Dirt stains her pink dress, smudging against the lace and frills she despises so much. Her grubby hands, which she would be reprimanded for as soon as one of her nursemaids found her, scrabble against the rich dirt as she shoves herself in between the branches of the bush behind the tree. Her shoes are long abandoned, giving her toes room to sink into the dirt as she pushes, struggling to go further in with no avail.

"I got you!" Ochako chirps as a hand lands on Mina's foot, the touch as light as a feather.

"Aw rats," Mina grumbles, pushing against the branches to try and get herself out. She quickly realizes that the bush isn't going to let her go, and groans. "Wait, Ochako, I'm stuck."

"Don't worry Mina, I can grab your feet," Ochako reassures her, and Mina feels hands wrap around her ankles. She gives a tug, and Mina hisses as a branch somehow ends up poking her eye. Ochako lets go immediately, and by the tone of her voice Mina is sure that her hands are covering her mouth in concern as they always do whenever Ochako feels guilty.

"I'm fine," Mina calls back. "Just a stupid stick."

"Are you sure?" Ochako stutters slightly.

Mina smiles, because Ochako worrying over her is always sweet. "I'm sure. Keep pulling, I think I'm almost out."

"Okay," Ochako wraps her hands around Mina's ankles once more and tugs, gentler this time. Mina feels another twig scratch against her skin, but she makes sure not to make a sound. In a few moments, Ochako's strength and Mina's struggling manages to get Mina released from the bush's grasp.

With the final tug, Ochako is sent sprawling back, Mina landing on top of her. They look at each other for a moment before dissolving into a pile of giggles.

"Mina? Princess Mina?" A shrill cry cut over their laughter, and Mina scowls.

"That's Hana," Ochako notes, sitting up. "You should go before she gets too worried."

"C'mon Ochako, can't we just play a little longer?" Mina begs, but Ochako shakes her head.

"Your dad'll be mad if you don't."

Mina rolls her eyes and crosses her arms. "So? He doesn't like me anyways."

"But he can still punish you," Ochako reminds her softly, and Mina's scowl deepens.

"It doesn't even start until sundown, we have plenty of time," Mina argues, but Ochako only raises her eyebrows. Painfully, Mina recalls what exactly she was made to do every time another royal family visited: the way Hana will search the closests for just the right dress, the hours spent taming her forever curly hair, the lectures and lessons she will be told and then forced to repeat to ensure she didn't accidentally ruin any foreign relations. That would take ages, and she relents with a sigh. "Fine, but really, why do I have to do this? I'm only-" Mina stops, counting on her fingers. "Nine years old. It doesn't even matter what I do."

"Maybe your dad wants you there?" Ochako suggests, but they both know by now that isn't true. Mina's hands grip tight in the grass they sit on, and Ochako pulls her in for a sudden hug. Squeezing tight before letting go, Ochako then jumps to her feet. She holds out a hand, and Mina takes it.

Once Mina is on her feet, Ochako shoves her in the direction of Hana's voice. Mina sighs, looking back in one last plea. Ochako shakes her head, reasoning, "You gotta go be a princess now."

"I'm going, I'm going." Mina waves, marching off towards Hana. She can't quite get the frown off her face, her mind still running in the castle courtyard with the commoner girl whose friendship is the best thing Mina has in this place.

* * *

Ochako is looking for Mina, a tray of food in her hands. She's managed to get a job in the kitchens, which is great to help her parents and also great because she's built up a rapport that lets her serve food to Mina personally. It lets her see Mina much more often than before, when their play time was reserved for whenever Mina could sneak away without being noticed.

Although now Ochako is getting worried. Mina isn't in any of her learning rooms, and neither Hana nor Midnight has seen her in some time. There's still one spot Ochako hasn't checked yet, reserving it for last just in case she had missed something while sweeping the vast hallways connecting the inner chambers of the royal family.

She steps into the cool outside air, the scent of Spring making Ochako smile. As she treads out from the covered walkway and into the veritable forest of plants that is the courtyard, she scans the bushes for signs of familiar pink hair.

She remembers their first meeting like it had happened yesterday instead of seven years ago. Ochako, fresh from moving into the outer cabin of the castle where her parents now stayed, her father a newly hired architect and her mother a florist, and Mina, on the run from Midnight. Mina had grabbed her hand with a cry of "Come on!" and dragged her along for the ride.

Ochako giggles at the irony of her first thought after the chase, that the strange girl with pink hair and slightly pointed teeth was too wild for her. Just a few days later, Ochako had found Mina hiding in the workers section, near her and her parent's room, nearly in tears, and it was only then that Ochako had sat down and started to know the girl who would quickly become her best friend.

Ochako sometimes wonders what might have happened if she hadn't sat down then, which is silly, because really they haven't even known each other for that long and both of them are only 15. They have their whole lives ahead of them. Honestly, if Ochako is being honest, their friendship probably won't last much longer. Even if Mina is whispered about by the staff, called the king's "bastard child" and "changeling," she is still a princess, and will likely be married off to a prince when she reaches the age, to leave Varria forever.

By that time Ochako will probably have her life in order, maybe arranging delicate bouquets like her mom or building structures from the ground up like her dad. Maybe by then they wouldn't even talk to each other anymore. Those thoughts send something cold plunging into her gut, making her chest constrict until she feels like it might collapse on itself.

Ochako shakes her head, chasing away her nagging reservations by focusing on the task at hand. Mina has to be out here somewhere, unless she left the castle.

Fear surges through Ochako at the notion, and she starts searching faster. As she gets closer to the center, where a ring of small trees wraps around a set of benches, a faint sound reaches her ears. It grows louder as she creeps forward, soon becoming the recognizable whimper of someone sobbing openly.

"Mina?" Ochako calls out, and the crying stops immediately. "Where are you?"

"Ochako?" Mina's wobbly voice trembles its way into Ochako's heart, making it squeeze in sympathy. Ochako looks for the source, and pinpoints the tallest tree out of the bunch.

"I brought you food," Ochako explains, walking closer to the young elkwood with spindle branches. She looks up, and in between the leaves she can spot flashes of tan skin and pink hair. Mina shuffles on the branch she's perched on, sniffling heavily.

"I'm fine." Ochako narrows her eyes, because obviously Mina isn't but Ochako doesn't want to push too hard. Instead she sets the food down in a safe place and puts herself right next to the base of the tree.

"Can I come up?" She asks gently, waiting in the silence.

There's another sniffle from Mina before she mutters, almost too low for Ochako to hear, "Yeah."

As Ochako reaches for the bark to start climbing though, something in the air shifts, bristling at her in a way that's indescribable, but still send the hairs along her neck upwards. She gulps, but touches the bark regardless.

Ochako snatches her hand back, stinging pain spreading across her palm. Her skin is scraped, as if she fell. Now nature itself seems to be looming over her, curling protectively around Mina. Ochako can't help but be reminded of the way Mina's eyes glimmer with an unnatural light, gold highlighted against a black sclera that isn't human in origin. She knows the rumors well, that the king had run off and had a child with a fae woman after his own wife couldn't have children, but she never pays them much mind until Mina brings them up.

Speaking of Mina, Ochako can hear faint whimpers, and hardens her resolve. She can afford a little pain if it means she can comfort Mina. She grits her teeth and wraps her hand around a branch, ignoring the pain that stabs at her as she pulls herself up. The bark still scrapes at her skin and clothes, the leaves turning into steel texture whenever she tries to brush them away. The breeze picks up in her ears, howling in angry little wisps that make her flinch.

One step after the other, Ochako endures it until Mina is finally in her sights. Hauling herself over to sit on the branch below Mina, Ochako breathes a sigh of relief as the pain stops. The air has settled slightly, begrudgingly accepting her presence.

Mina is still crying with sobs that shake her body as she curls inwards. Ochako wishes there was something she could do to make it stop, to make it better for Mina. There isn't though, besides resting her hand on Mina's knee to let her friend know that she was here for her.

For a while they just sit there, Ochako rubbing soothing circles into Mina's skin as her tears fall. Ochako doesn't try to say anything, waiting for Mina to make the first move. Eventually, when her tears have faded into short breaths, Mina breaks the silence.

"My mom wasn't bad," Mina whispers, and Ochako's grip tightens slightly around her knee. "I don't know why everyone says she was."

"I'm sorry." Ochako offers. "They shouldn't talk about your mom like that."

"It's fine." Mina replies immediately, and even if Ochako was some kind of idiot to really believe something like that was fine, the tremor in Mina's voice is enough for Ochako to see through the flimsy facade.

"No it's not." Anger is stirring in Ochako's stomach, rising up and leaking into her voice as she thinks about the whispering castle servants, uncaring if their words reached Mina's eager ears or not. "What gives them the right to talk about your mom? They don't know anything."

"I know." Mina reassures Ochako, but Ochako isn't buying it.

"Seriously Mina," Ochako moves up a branch to sit beside Mina, wrapping her arms around the taller girl's shoulders. Mina freezes for a moment before turning her head into the crook Ochako's neck and tightening her arms around Ochako's waist. Ochako rubs a hand through Mina's hair, the pink strands brushing against her neck as Mina leans into her.

"Ochako," Mina mumbles. "Do you know what bastard means?"

Ochako pauses, not wanting to answer honestly but knowing that Mina deserves it. Ochako takes in a deep breath, sighing. "Yeah. Most people say it to describe a guy who has children with another woman even when they're married."

"Oh," Is all Mina says, her hands fisting the cloth of Ochako's shirt.

"But," Ochako continues. "Whatever your parents did, that doesn't have anything to do with you. You shouldn't have to worry about what they've done. All you should worry about is you, and even then you're amazing and incredible and the best friend I've ever had."

"I- I-" Mina stops, simply wrapping her arms tighter as a new wave of tears hits her.

"It's true." Ochako whispers into Mina's hair. She hugs Mina as hard as she can, maybe hoping to imprint her care and love through contact alone.

"I- I hate this sometimes." Mina says between her tears. "I wish my parents were normal, that nobody had to talk about them behind their backs. I don't even want to be part fae. I just want to be normal. I just- just- want him to look at me like I wasn't a mistake. Like I'm his

." Mina's voice almost fades with the last admission, breaking apart into a sob.

Again, Ochako wishes she could go around and tear apart every person who had ever made Mina feel like this, like she was less than what she was. That's not possible though, so she simply stays, letting her shoulder soak wet and muttering vague reassurances and condolences into Mina's ears.

When Mina pulls away, she smiles at Ochako, a small, fragile thing that Ochako hates because it means Mina still isn't feeling well. Mina slides her hands into Ochako's, and for a moment Ochako can only selfishly think of how nice the warmth between their hands is.

"Thank you." Mina sniffles, but she waves off Ochako's concern. "I'm feeling better now, really."

"If you ever want to talk, I'm here." Ochako promises her, and Mina's smile grows a little wider. Mina squeezes Ochako's hands, and Ochako is suddenly reminded of the rather deep scrapes that are still on her palms. She winces slightly, and Mina looks alarmed, lifting her hands up.

"Ochako, your hands. What happened?" Mina's gaze flickers between the still red and oozing wounds and Ochako's eyes, which are steadfastly pointed towards a nearby branch.

"It's nothing. Just scraped my hands earlier." Ochako lies easily. Mina doesn't need to be worrying about anything else right now, and really, a few scrapes is nothing.

Mina tentatively touches one of the scrapes, and Ochako has to bite her lip to stop herself from crying out. Okay, maybe it's a little more than just a few scrapes but its all the same in the end. Ochako grins as wide as she can and giggles. "Really, it's nothing."

"We should get you checked out." Mina insists, and Ochako can't exactly refuse her. Mina snakes down the branches as if its second nature, but Ochako hesitates, remembering the way the bark had cut on her way up. She has to get to the ground somehow though, so she dares it and starts to clamber down. To her relief, there is no energy in the air this time, and the tree is just a tree as Ochako slips down to join Mina. Well, disregarding her burning hands and at this point she's really likely to get an infection but she has a strong immune system.

"Here." Mina grabs the tray of food before Ochako can, eyeing the scrapes with worry.

"I'm sure I can do that much." Ochako argues, but Mina raises her eyebrows and Ochako knows she's been seen through.

As they start to walk off, Mina comments with a tiny grin, "This kinda reminds me of when we were kids and you said you would be my knight and protect me from everything."

Ochako laughs with her wholeheartedly, but in the back of her mind, something jumps at the memory of that age old promise and starts to think about how to make it a reality.

* * *

Ochako can't stop pressing her fingers together anxiously. She paces back and forth in front of the wooden door leading into her parent's small offshoot.

"Ochako, calm down sweetie I'm sure your friend will be delighted to see you." Her father comes and sets a hand on her shoulder, grounding her. His large frame is a comforting presence, and reminiscent of smothering hugs that filled Ochako's childhood.

"I'm not worried about that," Ochako mutters. "I just hope you guys like her, and that she likes you." Ochako doesn't add the other fears of

And,

Ochako isn't exactly a princess, and while her parents have been able to afford a place inside the castle grounds, she knows that if the king didn't have them employed her family would be living on the streets like most other people.

"And even if she doesn't like our home, that would just show how she isn't really your friend at all." Her mother decides from the dining room. "I'd be surprised if she did though, you've got good sense when it comes down to people. Must come from me."

"C'mon I'm a great judge of character," Her father sighs, putting his hands on his hips as he walks back to her mother. Ochako follows, hands itching to be doing something now.

"Tell that two the slease who tried to sell you those faulty cobblestones." Her mother pins her father with a deadpan stare, an eyebrow quirking as she points an accusing fork in his direction. "If I hadn't been there you would have wasted 20 pieces of silver on garbage."

"They didn't look bad," Her father says, pouting in an over-exaggerating way that has Ochako giggling.

"Mhm." Her mother rolls her eyes fondly, a strand of her brown hair falling out of her bun as she does.

Ochako slips around and grabs the plates from the kitchen, listening to her parents talk with a smile on her face. She feels such gratitude for them she wonder how she would ever be able to leave them. They've helped her more times than she can count, and she knows that whatever happens they'll have her side. It's comforting, especially with Mina coming over tonight for dinner. Well, and the announcements she wants to make to them afterwards, but Ochako's just going to focus on getting through dinner first.

A knock resounds throughout the house, piercing Ochako's heart and sending it into a frantic dance inside her chest. She yells, "I'll get it," before racing to the front door. She's wearing a dress tonight, trying to make herself at least somewhat presentable. She can't quite seem to smooth out the countless wrinkles in her pale violet dress though, so she sighs and accepts things as they are.

"Hey Ochako," Mina greets her with a chuckle as Ochako opens the door. "Sorry I'm not really that prepared. I had to wriggle my way out from Chiyo's grip.

"Oo," Ochako winces, "She's tough."

"I know," Mina drawls, rolling her eyes with a sigh. Quickly, she glances around her though, "Could you-"

"Here you go." Ochako pulls open the door, waving Mina inside.

"Thank you," Mina sighs, "I don't think they'll think to look for me here."

Before Ochako can respond, her parents walk in wearing matching smiles. When their eyes fall on Mina though they freeze, taking in her dirty, yet still very elegant dress and the tiara that she hasn't taken off like she usually does. That's not to mention the pink skin and easily recognizable black sclera that are a trademark feature of the princess.

Mina sends Ochako a confused glance, and Ochako points to her head, mouthing,

Mina hastily takes down the thin silver band, stuffing it behind her back. "Um, hello."

Ochako's mother turns to her, and Ochako gives a weak smile and a shrug, "Surprise?"

"Uraraka Ochako, I cannot believe you didn't tell us your 'friend' was the princess of our country." Her mother runs a hand over her hair, her hand moving down to rub at her cheek, as if reminding herself that yes, this is real, "I could've at least worn a dress. We are going to have words about this later."

"Well, I don't see much sense in trying to act formal now." Ochako's father cuts in, holding out a hand, "Nice to meet you, you can call me Takada."

Mina takes his hand, and Ochako sees her surprise at the strength of Ochako's father's grip. "I'm Ashido."

Ochako's mother does a curtsy before holding out her own hand, "You can call me Ayako."

"Nice to meet you." Mina gives a small bow and Ochako swears that her parent's souls leave their bodies for a moment.

"So, dinner?" Ochako says after a pregnant pause that makes her skin crawl. Her parents jump start into action, manners overriding their shock.

Ochako and Ashido help them serve the food, despite their protests over guests helping- forget the

\- but after watching how Ochako carried bowl of soup to the table Mina manages to grab the bowl of salad before either parent can stop her.

"This is easy," Mina waves them off with a grin, "besides you guys are the ones feeding me, it's the least I can do."

Ochako's father chuckles at that, leaning down to whisper something that makes her mother smile.

"If you want to help Ashido, then you might as well learn how to cut bread." Ochako's mother motions Mina over, and the smile she gives is enough to melt Ochako into the floor.

"So," Ochako's father mutters to her as they take the chicken to the table and start cutting it, "how did you two meet?"

"I was wandering around when she ran into me," Ochako admits, giggling slightly at the memory. "She kinda dragged me along after we kept running into each other."

"She's certainly not what your mother was expecting."

"I don't think she's what anyone expects her to be." Ochako slams her hands over her mouth. That had come out in a tone that too closely resembles the way her father talks about her mother. Ochako looks, but Mina is still talking to her mother, ignorant of Ochako's words.

"You two are close." Ochako hates the way her face goes red at the statement. Her father probably doesn't even mean anything by it- there shouldn't be anything to mean by it. But there is and Ochako doesn't quite want to delve into it while Mina is around.

"I guess." Is what Ochako settles for, busying herself with moving pieces of chicken rather than look at her father's face.

The rest of the chicken is cut up in relative silence, with Mina and Ochako's mother's voice serving as a backdrop of steady sound. By the time her mother calls out that she's done, the table is looking fuller than it has in a while. Her parents really have gone all out with this.

Their sitting arrangement is a settled a little mostly due to Ochako's inner conflict of whether it would be too weird to pull out Mina's chair for her. Ochako and Mina end up near each other, with Ochako's mother across from Mina and Ochako's father across from Ochako.

To Ochako's delight, Mina loves the food, saying that she's, "Never tasted anything like it before." At the least it eliminates some of her fears, leaving only the effort of not becoming flustered every time Mina does something cute. That turns out to be the harder battle, since Ochako forgot that everything Mina does is cute.

Still, Ochako thinks she handles it well, considering her parents don't share any knowing glances. With Mina carrying most of the conversation, it's easy for Ochako to fall back into old habits as if her parents aren't watching them.

Eventually it has to come to an end though, and it does when Mina jumps to her feet with a start.

"I'm so sorry but I have to go. There's an ambassador coming tomorrow and I have to wake up at dawn to greet him, I'm really sorry. It's been a lot of fun though, thank you for having me." Mina says with a bow, and this time Ochako and her parent's stand to give a bow back.

"Don't worry, we understand," Ochako's father smiles, "I'm sure you must have a busy life, being a princess and all."

"Exactly," Ochako's mother adds, reaching across the table to set a hand on Mina's shoulder. "It was lovely having you over. Ochako was very nervous about having you over, so I'm glad that you had a good time. Feel free to come back whenever."

Ochako bites her tongue, but her heated face reveals her embarrassment and Mina smiles. Ochako can't believe her mother just said that, the traitor.

"Thank you," Mina repeats, "I was pretty nervous about this too so glad to see we're on the same page."

Ochako groans, playfully shoving Mina. "Princess? Nervous? No. It can't be."

"Excuse you I'm the princess, I'm allowed to be as anxious as I want to be." Mina sticks her nose up and Ochako can't help but giggle, any embarrassment forgotten.

Mina edges away slightly and Ochako steps forward, "I'll see you out."

"Thank you again," Mina says once more to Ochako's parents before half-walking, half-skipping to the door.

"See you tomorrow?" Ochako asks, knowing how the diplomat meetings liked to drag on.

Mina looks to the side, a tight frown tugging at her cheeks. "Probably not, my dad's going to be furious about me sneaking out again."

"You'll be okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," Mina sighs, "Just gotta deal with some more lecturing."

"I'll try to deliver your breakfast when I'm working then," Ochako compromises, and Mina grins so blindingly that Ochako almost has to look away.

"Don't worry too much." Mina winks, "You know I can always find my way out." Mina bites her lip slightly and Ochako realizes that Mina is getting worried.

"Goodnight Mina," Ochako says, and the indent from where Mina's teeth were wearing against the inside of her lip fades.

"Goodnight Ochako, see you soon." Mina turns to walk briskly away, leaving Ochako to go back to her parents' expecting stares.

"Spill it." Her mother says immediately, and Ochako freezes up. Her mother is standing with one hand on her hip, her tone leaving no doubt in Ochako that she knows exactly what Ochako feels towards Mina.

"Actually," Ochako begins, her mouth dry. "Can I ask you guys something first?"

Her mother opens her mouth, likely to tell Ochako no, but her father wraps an arm around her waist, making her look up. "What is it?" He prompts, and Ochako draws in a deep breath.

"I want to be a knight." Ochako lets it out in one breath, smashing the words together to where they are almost one word. Her parents are silent for a moment, and Ochako wrings her hands together.

"Why?" Her mother is the first to speak, boring into Ochako with her eyes alone.

"I want to be there for her." Ochako doesn't bother to clarify who "her" is, she knows her parents know who she's referring to. "I think being a knight is the best way to do that. That's not all of it though, I think it would be nice to be someone who can help others and kinda have a purpose in life. Plus I can make a lot of money if I get good at it, enough to make sure you two are okay later on."

Her parents are still looking at her with wide eyes, and Ochako keeps going, "I know this isn't exactly conventional, well it isn't at all. But I've already looked into it and training is free for those who have parents serving the crown, so it won't cost you guys anything."

"Ochako," Her mother steps forward, resting a hand on Ochako's cheek. "We aren't worried about money. We're just surprised. None of us were expecting you to want to be a knight- if I'm being honest I assumed you would go into construction like your father."

"Ochako wasn't ever going to go into construction," Her father argues, turning to face her, "You were always going to do something unique. It just took you awhile to find your calling."

"I- but-Mina-" Ochako sputters, on the brink of tears.

"That?" Her mother rolls her eyes, laughing almost. "Please, its not exactly common but its not unheard of. I've met quite a few people in my life don't fall into the men and women only category. Plenty of political marriages don't fall into that either."

"You guys…" Ochako sniffles before lunging forward to hug them both. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"Of course." Her father pats her head. "We want to see you happy. And if this is what's going to make you happy, then I think we can accept it just fine."

"As long as you want to become a knight for yourself as much as you want to for her." Her mother warns gently. "No matter what, remember to put your happiness first."

"I will" Ochako whispers, pulling her parents closer. "I swear I will."

* * *

Mina is caught between fury and pride and happiness as she looks at Ochako. Her hands don't really know what to do with themselves, wringing together and making random motions as she takes in the crest Ochako now has pinned above her breast, a

the one that was only given to people who passed the rigorous boot camp and were inducted as a squire.

On the bright side, it explains Ochako's sudden trip for the past 6 months. On the downside Mina has been dying to see Ochako since the day she left. However, since Ochako is a squire now they'll see each other more often. But Ochako has also put herself in mortal danger because the knights are what's sent out whenever something or someone needs help, usually in the form of fighting. Mina can't even begin to count the hundreds of deadly magical creatures in their kingdom, let alone what might come up with the relations with other kingdoms.

"I know its a little sudden," Ochako curls a strand of hair around a finger. Somewhere in the back of Mina's mind, she notes that the habit is new, something unfamiliar that Ochako picked up in her time away. "But I've wanted to do this for a long time. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I wanted to surprise you."

"Why?" Mina manages to choke out, still trying to sort through her emotions. Her chest feels like it's going to explode at any moment, her stomach doing a whole circus routine inside her.

Ochako takes a moment to respond, a pink flush highlighting her cheeks. "I want to protect you." Ochako says it like it is something she should hide away from the world instead of the noble, heart stuttering declaration that it is.

Mina is left breathless until Ochako's shoulders hunch and she remembers that this is a conversation and she needs to answer.

"You don't need to do that." As much as Mina is blown away and flabbergasted by Ochako's devotion, that doesn't change the fact that Ochako is going headfirst into a world of danger for no good reason. "Don't throw your life away for something stupid."

"It isn't stupid." Ochako snaps back, fire burning in her eyes, strong enough to make Mina flinch. "I know what a knight does. I know what it will take to make it up to your personal guard. Trust me when I say I didn't jump into this blindly."

"But what if I don't want you protecting me?" Mina asks, looking to the ground. "Where was my say in this?" Ochako's face crumples, and Mina reigns in her words. "It's not that I don't appreciate you, what you want to do for me," Mina laughs, just a little brokenly. "I didn't think anyone would ever go that far for me. Even so, I… I don't want you to hold yourself back just because of me. You can do anything you want with your life. Don't force yourself to stay trapped in this dingy castle with me."

Ochako shakes her head. When she speaks, her voice trembles. "You aren't getting it Mina. I'm not holding myself back from anything. I just want to be with you, helping you, standing with you, in whatever way I can. Being a knight is just my best shot at doing that officially." With a start, Mina realizes Ochako is crying. Mina reaches out a hand tentatively to touch Ochako's shoulder, and the brunette pulls her into a hug before she can do anything else.

Mina soaks in the warmth of their embrace, of Ochako's words, and lets that override the anger stirring inside her. Ochako's tears soak into her dress, and Mina grits her teeth in an effort to stop herself from crying too. In shaky huffs, Mina mutters, "Ochako, please, don't decide that all on your own. You want to stand with me, right?" Mina feels Ochako nod, and she pulls away from the hug so she can look Ochako in the eyes. The tears shining there almost make Mina pause, but she needs to say this here and now. "Ochako, that means we are equal. That we each have the same power."

"But you're- and I-" Ochako gasps, but Mina persists, knowing full well what she is suggesting and how it goes against every tradition imaginable. Mina can't care less.

"Forget about that, it doesn't matter. Just… you don't have to tell me everything, but I want to be a part of your life too; don't push me away from things that involve the two of us. I want to be there for you." Mina feels tears slide down her cheeks, and ignores them for the sake of continuing. "Don't shut me out like that, please."

"I- you- I can't- I-" Ochako sputters and this time Mina is the one to pull her into a hug. Mina grips the back of Ochako's shirt as if her life depends on it; Ochako does the same to her. For a few minutes they remain like that, wrapped up in their little pocket of reality.

Ochako sighs with a slight giggle. "I didn't think our reunion would be this emotional."

"I'm serious." Mina reminds her, and Ochako sighs again.

"I know, and I'm sorry for not telling you." Ochako steps away slightly, looking abashed. "I do know what I'm getting into though."

"That's not the point." Mina says softly, daring to cross some unspoken boundary so she can cradle Ochako's face in her hands. "I want to protect you too."

Ochako goes scarlet, her skin heating from where it rests under Mina's hands. She shoves at Mina's chest, a little wide eyed. "You can't just say something like that."

"You did." Mina retorts, basking in the light atmosphere that has overtaken them. A little too late, Mina realizes her hands are still cupping Ochako's face, but Ochako isn't moving away so Mina won't either.

"That's different." Ochako looks off to the side for a second before glancing down to Mina's hands. Her face somehow turns more red and she jumps, grabbing her cheeks.

Mina blinks trying to keep the disappointment off her face, "Sorry if that was too much."

"Oh no, no, no it was fine. I'm just…" Ochako trails off, pursing her lips in a way that certainly does not draw Mina's attention. Ochako looks up, meeting Mina's gaze head on without hesitation. Again, Mina is taken aback by how the hazel orbs smolder with untapped flames, sparking something within her.

Ochako holds her hand out, smiling. "Do you want to make a pact? To stay by each other's side."

"As what?" Mina asks, because she can't get past the voice in the back of her mind whispering that maybe, maybe Ochako feels the same warmth Mina feels, that Ochako caught the deep yearning behind the words "We have the same power," the yearning Mina has kept hidden for a decade because it isn't right, it isn't what is done in their kingdom.

"As friends." Ochako's smile thins, and something in Mina drags itself down to the pit of her stomach, coiling in a freezing despair. Mina sticks out her hand anyways, using her nails that are really more claws to prick a tiny dot in the palm of her hand. A tiny speck of blood wells up, and she puts her claw against Ochako's skin in a silent question for permission.

"You're sure?" Ochako questions, and Mina nods. Blood pacts are sacred, even more so with the fae blood running through Mina's veins. Agreed to, and their bond would be unbreakable by any means. If it means being able to see Ochako happy, Mina will gladly remain friends and only friends for as long as it takes for the feelings in her heart to die. That doesn't stop her from trying though, with this blood pact, to make sure she still has something special with Ochako years down the road.

Ochako is the one to push her palm into Mina's claw; Mina snatches it back just after making the pinprick, determined to draw only what blood was necessary. Mina looks up to Ochako's face, searching for any signs of hesitance or double guessing. Finding none, she pushes her hand forward, and Ochako takes it.

They both gasp as the blood in their palms touches, and Mina feels energy spark at her skin, strange yet familiar words chanting in her ears. A small gust of wind circles around them, rushing past their faces before settling with a sigh.

Ochako is the first to let go, looking at her hand. There are dark marks from the pact engraved on the tan skin, slowly fading as the time passes.

They stand there for a moment, neither breaking the silence. Mina is the first to plunge forward with a grin that's larger than it should be. "So, what did you do at boot camp? I've never been able to hear how hard the training is for knights?"

Ochako's face eases out, relaxing into an easy smile. Mina stares at it for a moment before looking away, reminding herself that Ochako is only a friend.

Mina misses the way Ochako looks at her hand though, full of longing and regret for words she almost said had she been able to push past her fear.

* * *

Mina feels as if she lives her life as two different people sometimes. There's Princess Ashido of the Regalia Household, who attends the balls and the meetings and the weddings; the woman who ignores the whispering of the castle staff about the little horns that have grown from her already pink hair and listens to her father as he scolds her and berates her because she's not as good as the heir should be.

Then there's Mina. The girl who still loves the feeling of the breeze on her skin and the prickles of mystical energy she can trace with her fingers and seeing the flash of hazel eyes and brown hair of the girl who stands guard at the kitchen entrance; she's also the girl who recently discovered the magic that herbs and potions contain, spending hours of her time in her side room turned laboratory mixing and blending and discovering.

Now though, she is struggling to keep Mina under control while looking at the young prince from the neighboring kingdom and his escort. Mina wants to take them by the hand and ask them about their strange colored hair and the energy that clumps around them, but Princess Mina must give them a tour of the best areas of the castle with a calm and regal manner.

They're a strange bunch. One is swathed in a royal looking navy shirt with the white sleeves of his undershirt sticking out. A black crown sits in between the strands of his red and white hair, adorned with sapphires and a singular ruby in the center. His grey and blue eyes take in the old stones of their castle with something too passive to be distaste but not with enough interest to be invested. His partner, a politically arranged spouse from the eastern islands, has a completely different look. His almost golden hair, with a jagged black line cutting across one side in the shape of a lightning bolt, bounces as he oogles at the architecture. His crown, a thin gold bracelet with a small amber sitting in the center and two long braided strands of cord in the back that are interwoven with leaves, feathers, and fur, rests in one hand. He is wearing less formal attire, with a loose black tailcoat coupled with a shirt that matches his husband's except that it hangs from his fram, as if it's just a tad too big. A sash hangs across his chest, covered with various pins.

"Shouto," Prince Kaminari whispers, although still loud enough for Mina to hear a whole five feet away. "Isn't this place cool?"

"I guess." Prince Todoroki looks at Prince Kaminari, and Mina isn't being polite enough to miss the fondness in his gray and blue gaze, the soft smile that tugs at the legendarily stoic prince's lips.

Mina looks away, trying to remember how she should act. Instead, she wonders if that could ever be her and Ochako.

"Here, Your Highnesses," Mina bids as they reach the embroidered doors. "This is the tapestry room. Where great achievements are sewn and preserved for the future generations."

What she doesn't mention is how almost every one of them has bits of food smeared on the back of them because she loved to eat in here but never had a napkin to wipe her hands off. Nor does she mention the way the old energy in this room crackles to life when they walk inside, brimming with ancient hostility towards the strangers.

Mina stands patiently, as a good princess should, as the pair walks from tapestry to tapestry, gazing at them. Prince Kaminari peers at them with wonder, while Prince Todoroki shows an almost happiness. Hm, maybe he likes art, Mina thinks.

Still, the tour continues in relative silence. Mina too afraid to say something that won't come off as proper, Prince Todoroki just being silent in general, and Prince Kaminari only giving small comments here and there. By the time they reach the entrance to the Prince's room where Ochako and Prince Todoroki's guard are talking amicably, Mina is just glad it's over.

At the sight of them, Ochako and the other guard, a boy with green hair and eyes to match, along with a smattering of freckles covering his cheeks, jump into position, standing stiffly on either side of the door.

"At ease." Mina and Kaminari say simultaneously, and Mina can't help but give the blond prince a grin, which he returns.

Ochako and the other boy relax their shoulders, although they don't move from where they stand.

"Thank you for the tour," Prince Todoroki speaks up suddenly, startling Mina. "It was nice."

"Yeah, your place is pretty cool," Prince Kaminari adds.

"I'm glad to hear that," Mina says, internally sighing with relief. Now her father won't have anything to complain about.

"We will retire until dinner," Prince Todoroki says bluntly. "Please tell the king."

"Sure," Mina replies, tilting her head. The thought suddenly comes to mind, that neither Prince Todoroki nor Prince Kaminari have commented on her odd appearance. It's a strange experience, but not one that Mina is against by any means. Both of the Prince's have been refreshing and exciting, with their new customs and mysteries. Mina wishes they were staying longer than a mere 3 days, just so she could get the chance to talk to them openly and find out more about them.

Either way, they were headed into their room now, and Mina asks Ochako to come with her with a tilt of her head and a waving hand. Ochako nods before whispering something to the guard. The giggle that they share sends a twinge of jealousy into Mina's gut, which she steadfastly ignores.

As they walk away, Mina mutters, "God I hate this dress."

Ochako chuckles, and Mina basks in the sound. "Yeah pink has never been your color."

Ashdio blinks, then blinks again, staring at Ochako incredulously. "Was that…?" Ochako's laugh tells Mina all she needs to know, and soon the two are laughing together.

"So," Mina starts once the two of them have caught their breath. "What's with you and freckles?" Mina keeps her voice teasing, clamping down on her fear as Ochako blushes slightly.

"C'mon Mina," Ochako rolls her eyes. "We literally met about an hour ago. I mean, sure Midoriya's cute, but he kinda felt like a little brother."

"Oh," Mina says, smiling probably a little more than necessary.

"He was sweet," Ochako comments offhandedly. "You know, he became a knight to protect someone too."

"Really?"

"We bonded over it, actually," Ochako admits, and this time it's Mina who is blushing, reminded of the day they had made that pact. "Although…" Ochako pauses, something sad coming into her eyes. She glances up at Mina, "You can't tell anyone about this."

"You know I won't." Mina promises, and Ochako smiles briefly.

"He loves Todoroki, or at least he did once. They used to be close but then Todoroki was pulled into marriage." Ochako sighs, looking down at the floor. "But the thing is, Todoroki is happy with Kaminari, happier because of Kaminari. Midoriya figures he never had a chance anyways."

"That's…" Mina trails off, unable to find the words to describe the pity she feels.

"I know. Midoriya said that it was fine though, that he still wants to help Todoroki if he can. He said he'll get over it." Ochako snorts. "It's just a sad situation."

"Honestly," Mina comments, trying in vain to dismiss the cold horror that has spread throughout her veins, freezing her over like ice was spiking into her heart. She can't ignore the similarities, the knowledge that Mina will likely be roped into a marriage she wants no part in.

Mina looks back at Ochako, and suddenly something clicks. Ochako said she and this Midoriya bonded over their reason for becoming knights. If Mina isn't reading this wrong, if she's not looking to deep, then maybe, maybe, maybe…

"I have to go work on something!" Mina squawks, a half baked plan forming itself as she chases Ochako away. "Here I'll see you later you should probably go back to your post before someone sees you, okay? Bye!"

As Mina races away, Ochako blinks. "My post is with you though?"

* * *

Ochako doesn't know what to expect, after what happened yesterday with Mina racing away. Ochako has given the princess distance, staying in the outer perimeters of what regulation required of a personal guard. Still, when Mina found her and asked to go to the gardens in an hour, Ochako can't help but be nervous.

If Ochako's being honest, she fears that Mina made the connection between Ochako's comment about her and Midoriya bonding and Midoriya's story. At worst it's a public rejection, and at best its a positive response.

Ochako isn't sure which one she's expecting more.

She walks down the final hallway to reach the gardens, and she wonders if she should maybe take off some of her armor for this conversation. She wouldn't dare remove her sword- or want to for that matter- the slim yet deadly metal weapon given to her and every knight has become a steadfast companion in these past few years.

As she opens the doors and begins to search for Mina, she tries her best to calm her anxieties. If it really is as bad as it fears, it won't do her or Mina any favors for her to be a sour puss about it. Love is love, and Ochako knows Mina loves her, she's just unsure about whether that love is solely platonic.

The breeze flows over her face, wisping her hair back with its gentle embrace. There's so much life here it's infectious, and Ochako is smiling when she calls, "Mina?"

"Over here!" Ochako hears the response loud and clear, and her heart swells as she is hit by just how much she loves Mina for all she is. No matter what, Ochako will never regret falling in love with her.

Her mind flashes to Midoriya, and the way his eyes had lingered on Todoroki before looking to the ground, as if the pain had been too much to even look at the prince. He said he was over it, but Ochako knows a lovesick gaze like the back of her hand or the motion of her sword, that poor boy is likely still struggling. There had been a determination in his eyes though, a loyalty that spoke of bonds that surpassed love.

Ochako had seen it in Todoroki's eyes to, the trust in his guard and companion. There may not have been romantic feelings there, not as it was with Kaminari, but there was a special kind of loyalty there. Midoriya seemed to know that too.

Ochako grins at the memory, those two would be fine; Midoriya would be fine, relationship or not. She could stand to learn from Midoriya's determination, just in case.

Spirits truly lifted, she speedwalks to where Mina waits, leaning against the trunk of one of the largest trees in their garden.

When she spots Ochako, Mina jumps, a nervous grin spreading over her face. "Hey."

"Hey," Ochako returns, smiling softly.

"I- I'm just going to be honest with you." Mina gulps, placing both hands behind her back. "No games, no pretending."

"Okay." Ochako squares herself up, waiting for Mina to continue. The pink girl takes in a deep breath, opening her eyes, which stare at Ochako with an intensity. Ochako can't look away, not when Mina's eyes are burning so brilliantly.

"We've known each other for as long as I can remember. At this point, I can't really imagine a future where you aren't there with me. I know this isn't exactly traditional, but I couldn't care less about that when it comes to you." Mina pauses for a moment, brows furrowed in thought. "Do you remember the day we made out pact?"

Ochako nods, her mouth dry.

Mina gulps. "We're equals in this, no matter what, remember?" Again, Ochako nods, this time with a shaky exhale. "Ochako, I'm in love with you. I'm not sure for how long, it just kinda feels like forever at this point, but you deserve to know. I'd rather just get this out there then keep it hidden. You're the most wonderful person I've ever met."

Ochako can't breathe, her knees feel weak. Stars are flashing in her vision and she can't move or speak because Mina loves her.

"It's fine if you don't feel the same, I-"

"No!" Ochako darts forward, grabbing onto the hem of Mina's shirt. "I'm in love with you too. I can't see how I couldn't be in love with you. You're so amazing and lovely and bright and-"

The press of lips against hers stops her. It's only for a second, a flash of warmth before Mina pulls away. There's a blush spreading across her pink skin, spreading to her neck.

"I- uh- sorry, that was-"

"Impulsive?" Ochako suggests with a teasing grin, ignoring the way her own face feels as if it is burning.

"Yeah," Mina breathes out. Her eyes dart down to Ochako's lips and this time it's Ochako who leans forward to connect their lips.

Mina freezes for a moment before eagerly kissing back.

Ochako wonders why she didn't do this sooner. Her hands search for a place to hold, one settling on Mina's shoulder while the other gently grabs Mina's hip. Over the thrumming of her heart and the sensation of her mind bubbling with bliss, she feels Mina's hand touch her back and pull her in closer.

When they're forced to pull away from each other for want of air, Ochako nearly leans in immediately. Mina pulls back though, pulling her other hand out from behind her back.

"I, uh, made something," Mina stutters over her words, the fingers in her outstretched hand clenched into a tight fist. "For both of us."

Ochako waits, nodding when Mina looks at her. Slowly, Mina's hand uncurls, revealing two identical rings. Ochako gasps, a little confused, "Are you?"

"Not marriage," Mina blurts immediately. "Not that marriage can't happen that's just...later-" Mina pauses, trying in vain to stop her blush from rising to the levels that Ochako's has risen. Both of them are now beet red, and Ochako is waiting until she spontaneously combusts.

"Anyways!" Mina says hurriedly. "These are just a promise, from me to you." Mina draws herself up, taking a deep breath, "Uraraka Ochako, I, Ashido Mina, promise that I will love you with all of my heart and be open with my affections from here on out."

Ochako can't help it, she giggles, tears coming to her eyes as it turns into fully-fledged laughter. "You- giant dork. God I love you." Ochako huffs between breaths, sweeping Mina into a hug. "I'd love to have the ring. And you too."

"G-great," Mina chuckles, burying her head into the crook of Ochako's neck. "I can't believe I was so nervous this entire time."

"We were on the same page then," Ochako says with a smile, wiping the last bit of tears from her eyes as she pulls away. Gently, she takes the nearest ring from Mina's hand and slips it onto her finger. It's golden colored, with a small chunk of rose quartz in the middle.

"Touch the quartz." Mina gives Ochako a wide grin, almost buzzing with excitement. Ochako does, and her jaw drops as slowly, tiny bands of metal come off the ring and travel up her finger. They make intricate vines and leaves interspersed with flowers. It keeps spreading and spreading until the design covers her ring finger and top of her hand, curling around her wrist as it finishes.

"That's amazing," Ochako breathes, moving her hand to watch how the golden metal reflects in the light.

"I enchanted them." Mina says proudly, slipping her ring on. "I also managed to mix in a little bit of a mood telling potion into the metal. So once it hooks up to you it'll change colors to reflect your emotions. Now we don't even have to talk to get a sense on what the other is feeling." Mina is smiling so wide as she explains, Ochako nearly kisses her again from the beauty of it.

"You're amazing," Ochako mumbles, inching closer.

"So are you," Mina returns, pressing their foreheads together.

Ochako wouldn't give this up for the world, their peace together. Tooth and nail and sword, at this moment, she was ready to throw away her soul if it means keeping their newfound romance alive.

Sacrifice and bloodshed could wait though. For now there is just Ochako and Mina, and that's all they really need.

* * *

 **My tumblr is maebewedontexist if your interested in reading more of my stuff plus art doodles.**


End file.
